


Life is a damn catch 22

by Rose_Maryam



Category: Catch-22 - Joseph Heller
Genre: Existential Crisis, Nihilism, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Maryam/pseuds/Rose_Maryam
Summary: Some existential, nihilistic poetry from the perspective of Yossarian.





	Life is a damn catch 22

Failure at tasks most expected of him

Events around one do not seem to transpire in a logical state

Lack of appropriate advertisement perhaps

Deepest apologies sir and madam he

Does not seem to

Understand

What it is he lacks

Something they don’t

Silken words woven into a net that rips beneath his weight

Cannot slow his descent into a sea of soul-sucking reality

The well-secured commodity of accomplishment

The sweet in the cookie jar he’s been denied

Deft fingers not swift enough to secure the sweet succor 

What must be done

Be there a way confined in the heavens or further yet below 

That one may acquire an arcane concept so yearned for

Yet denied in all pursuits

A quite stark definition of what one may dub a catch 22

For to obtain this

One must become what they do not wish to 

Must do all they would not

In this lies poetry both unbeknownst and thoroughly burned into the skulls of humanity

Do we not already know deep within us our pursuits are trivial

Our lives a mere game 

Our thoughts boiled down to a science yet undecipherable

We continue to continue

With the knowledge that our knowledge is rather meaningless

Traverse harsh roads

The reward being the arbitrary journey

For we collectively take some delight in feeling accomplished

We are expected to have experience in that which we wish to practice

Though the sole way to obtain this experience is to of course have prior experience

If through a miracle of our own design we succeed

If we shatter expectations 

And in a forthright manner proclaim our success

Our accomplishments are made nothing more than a drop of water

In a vast sea of superior ones

If we climb a thousand feet with a weight snug against our ankles

At the top awaits a boulder to be carried a thousand more

Fly a thousand missions and you are always one short

Achieve all there is to

And yet what have you really done

Does it add up to any more than dust

What is it you may ask 

That is to be gained from a pair of goggles dipped in nihilism 

And forever held to one’s face

And to this, the answer is simply

As much as can be gained from removing them

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please leave comments and kudos thanks for reading!


End file.
